Remnant & The Uprising
by Basthog
Summary: The third installment of my OverRemnant series. This story is taking place during the Uprising event but somehow Grimm are appearing all around the world. Teams are being sent to deal with the Grimm problem. New heroes and omnics are appearing fighting back against the world's new threat. Who is causing this? Who is the skulled mask man? Is he behind this? Whats thier motive?
1. London Has Fallen

**Hey guys, BastzoWriter here with the THIRD installment in my Overwatch x RWBY (OverRemnant) series. I'm glad for all you who follow and favorited me. Thank you all for your support. I have a question for you guys, what should my next series or story be? Should It be:**

 **A – Fullmetal Alchemist X Seven Deadly Sins**

 **B – Fullmetal Alchemist x Fairy Tail**

 **C – Halo x Overwatch**

 **Or D – Overwatch x Team Fortress 2 x RWBY**

 **Tell me in your review. Please and thank you. I want to know what the audience would like to read. NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

 _Volume III – Chapter 1 – London Has Fallen_

 _WE COME TO YOU LIVE WITH INTERNATIONAL BREAKING NEWS!_

"Hello London! We are here live with what seems to be a terrorist attack on King's Row by the omnic extremist group, Null Sector. They are firing upon the citizens of London leaving a trail of bloodshed in their wake. What's this? They seem to have captured the mayor and Mondatta of the Shambali!" Yelled the reporter from a helicopter they were flying around in. While the reporters were being distracted by Null Sector's sudden attack, a large purple portal opened up behind them on the ground and the creatures of Grimm started to pour out of it followed by a man in a black cloak wearing a white mask of a skull.

"HEY WHATS THAT?!" Yelled the camera man who looked behind them and saw the black creatures. The man turned his camera to them and zoomed in.

"I-I-it appears that there's some kind of vortex or something with black creatures coming out of it." Said the reporter. Just then, a nevermore bird flew out from the portal and attacked the helicopter killing everyone aboard it.

 _Back at Overwatch Headquarters_

"What are Grimm doing here!?" Qrow yelled.

"Those are Grimm? They don't look that tough, but who's the guy in the mask?" Reyes said.

"Da, those are Grimm alright. Nasty bastards they are." Reinhardt answered. The others watched in horror as they watched the screen displaying the attack on London. Suddenly, a call from Petras appeared on the screen. Jack immediately answered the call.

"Strike Commander Jack, Commander Reyes, Captain Amari." Said Petras.

"Hello Petras." they responded.

"I know you and the rest saw what is happening in London and... ugh this is embarrassing. I need you to make a six-man team and send them down there." Petras said.

"Well now, a plead for help from Petras? This is new." Reyes chuckled. Petras sighed heavily.

"Look, we are in an international state of emergency. Multiple cities are calling the UN and also have these... creatures causing havoc throughout the world. There's Volskya Industries in Russia, Dorado in Mexico, Numbani in Africa, and Ilios in Greece. There have also been sightings of omnics and other people fighting these things in the process in each area. Now I will repeat myself once more, send a six-man team to King's Row and then head out to the other cities. Do you understand!?" Petras yelled.

"Affirmative Director Petras." Jack saluted.

"Those creatures are called Grimm." Qrow spoke.

"Jack...who was that?" Petras asked. Jack and Reyes froze in fear while Ana sighed.

"Director Petras, this is my friend Qrow Branwan, he's...not from this world." Reinhardt said.

"What are you saying Lieutenant?" Petras questioned.

"It's kind of a long story sir, but listen to what he has to say." Reinhardt responded.

"These 'creatures' are known as Grimm, they are monsters of darkness and are pure evil. It seems like their queen is sending them through multiple portals around your world. Tell your men to be extremely careful and to eliminate every single last one if they encounter a pack of them. Also, don't mistake them for savages, they are very intelligent as well." Qrow explained. Petras stayed silent for a minute and then sighed.

"I'll inform them about what these 'Grimm' can do Mr. Branwan." Petras said as he ended the call. Jack and Reyes snapped back to when the call ended.

"So... who you sending to each location Strike Commander?" Reinhardt asked. Jack put his hand on his chin as he thought about it. He then started to count everyone.

"Alright, so we have Lieutenant Reinhardt Wilhelm, Lieutenant Torbjorn Lindholm, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwan, Angela Zeiglar, Gabriel Reyes, Ana Amari, Winston, Hanzo Shimada, and I. I heard Volskya has someone named Aleksandra Zaryanova so I'll send Ana, Hanzo, and Yang there. Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Ruby, and Angela will fly over to King's Row with Reyes leading them. Winston, Nora, Qrow, and I will head down to Numbani and see how the OR15s are holding out. We leave in 10 minutes. Let's get a move on!" Jack ordered. Everyone else nodded and left to get ready with their weapons and equipment.

"Heh so you're putting me in charge for once for something? That's new." Reyes said as he raised his eyebrow. Jack put his hand on Reyes's shoulder and sighed.

"Don't die on me brother." Jack said as he put out a fist bump. Reyes rolled his eyes and chuckled as he fists bumped Jack and they walked out of the room.

 _10 ½ minutes later_

As everyone was waiting for the King's Row Strike Team to appear, Jack his team to get on the hovercraft for department and he waved to the others goodbye as they started to fly away to Numbani

"Alright let's get a move on." Reyes said as he walked in with Reinhardt, Ruby, Angela, and Torbjorn following close behind him. Reyes told Ana his farewells and got on his hovercraft to King's Row and they flew away.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Coming soon, Chapter II – Uprising Part I**_

 **And that was the first chapter of Remnant & The Uprising. Hope you guys enjoyed it. This chapter was a bit tricky to make and it may not be the best chapter I had but at least I tried. Please leave a review if you liked it, if not, tell me what I could do to improve it. Thank you very much for your time, BastzoWriter signing off.**


	2. Arriving at Numbani

**Hey guys, it's Bastzo once again. Well school is going to start in a couple days so I'll be working only on weekends now and whenever I have free time. Also for the wait, these last few days have been exhausting. If I start to not put author notes at the beginning and end of my chapters, it's because I am trying to get this done as soon as I can while not trying to rush it. Anyway, now that that is out of the way, let's get onto the story, shall we?**

 _Chapter II – Numbani's New Protector_

As we were flying over the destroyed city of Numbani, we could see the destruction and hear the screams of people that the Grimm were causing. As the strike commander of Overwatch looked down on the city, he saw an omnic that looked like an OR-15 but yet it looks like it has been upgraded and had features of what appeared to be a centaur. The omnic was an unloading a swarm of bullets into a hoard of Grimm. It appeared to be protecting a couple of citizens

"Drop us off there!" Jack said as he pointed to behind the omnic.

The pilot nodded and took a quick turn and flew down above the omnic and opened the cargo bay door. Winston was the first to jump down to the ground until a large bird like Grimm swooped down and attacked the hover craft making the rest of the group fall out of the ship but was then pulled together by a green orb and safely drop onto the ground.

"Are you ok sir?" Winston asked as he put his shield up. Jack and Nora got up and nodded.

"It is not safe here. I suggest you leave the city and head for safety." said the omnic. The centaur like robot seemed to be equipped with a fusion driver, it explains the reason why the omnic has been holding out for so long.

"Yo Orisa! Hows it going over here? Wait...who are these guys. They seem like they're from Overwatch." Said a man that skated to the group of people.

"Overwatch? The peace keeping organization that recently has been recalled? Is that correct Lucio?" Orisa questioned.

"I'm sorry, did you say we were recently recalled?" Winston asked.

"I'll explain later, let's get the rest of the citizens out of here." Lucio said. Winston nodded and Jack looked around to see the city in ruins and then turned to the rest.

"Nora, Qrow, and I will hold off these Grimm while you guys get to the hideout or whatever. We'll group up later." Jack said.

"Alright then Commander, let's head out then you two." Winston said as he guided the citizens away with Orisa and Lucio.

Jack picked up his heavy pulse rifle and fires three helix rockets into the pack of Grimm followed by Qrow and Nora using their weapons to push back the Grimm.

 _ **A couple hours later**_

Winston sat down next to the entrance to the refugee keeping guard and an eye out for the rest of his team. It was expected to take this long due to Jack's way of clearing an area was to push back their enemy as far as they can then scout around the area for any survivors.

 _"He's sure taking his sweet time. They should be back any minute since I sent him the coordinates."_ Winston thought. The scientist shook his head to snap back to reality and saw Orisa sitting next to him.

"So, you're Winston from the Overwatch organization. It's a pleasure to meet. My creator, Efi, would love to meet you. She admired you and your technology." Orisa said. Winston chuckled.

"Well, seeing you as an upgraded model of the OR-15s, I'd be glad to meet her. She must be a skilled inventor. Is she here?" Winston asked. Orisa's eyes turned sad and she shook her head.

"I tried looking for her but I couldn't find her anywhere." Orisa said. Winston nodded and noticed a date on the omnic's fusion driver and noticed it said _21-3-77._ Winston raised his eyebrow in confusion. Either Efi made a mistake with the date or...the omnic was not from this time.

"Orisa, is this the date when you were created?" Winston quickly asked.

"Indeed, it is. I was made to protect the city of Numbani after Doomfist attacked the airport while destroying the previous models I was built with." Orisa explained. Winston sighed and pulled out his calendar and showed the date to Orisa. The omnic centaur was confused by why Winston was showing him his calendar.

"You are 26 years in the past Orisa. It seems like you got here by a wormhole or a time travel machine. What do you remember before appearing in the ruined city of Numbani?" Winston said.

"I'm in the past? Interesting but isn't that impossible?" Orisa asked.

"Well...it kind of is possible. Me and my friend, Torbjorn Linholm, have made a portal to another universe known as Remnant. Remember the other two people what were with us that went with Commander Morrison? Theyre from that world where these things called 'Grimm' are coming from." Winston explained.


	3. Past and Future

**Hey guys, Bastzowriter here! It has been a while since I updated this story so I am glad to be back. I have been busy lately...dealing with my parents, my insecurity, school, my depression, and other things. If I put any A/N in the story it's probably going to be one of the many problems I am currently going through. I don't know if i will or not but whatever. I am going to just continue on with the story.**

 _Chapter III – Past and Future_

As Jack, Qrow, and Nora scanned around the area they were walking through, they didn't find anything much other than dead bodies and debris from nearby buildings. The whole city of Numbani was in ruins. Jack sighed and shook his head slowly with a semi sad expression as he looked around.

"We should go and group back up with Winston. I want to know who the other two are." Jack said as he pulled out his tablet and looked at the coordinates that the scientist sent him. Nora sighed heavily and dropped to her knees with exhaustion.

"Yea, I am so exhausted from fighting and traveling and all of this. I'm so hungry too." Nora whimpered.

"You two can go on ahead to the monkey, I am going to try to find where these Grimm are coming from. I'll meet up with you guys later." said Qrow as he walked off and then used his semblance to turn into a crow and he flew off into the sky. Jack blinked a couple times and sighed with confusion.

"Although it has only been a couple days knowing you guys, but I am still amazed by your group's abilities." Jack said. Nora tried to get up and was using her hammer as a staff to balance herself. Jack wrapped her arm around the back of neck to help her walk.

"Th... thanks." Nora said as she blushed and smiled. Jack nodded and the two walked off to Winston's location while being cautious of their surroundings.

 _[Meanwhile with Qrow]_

As Qrow flew around the city, he found nothing but the ruined city below. A sudden howl filled the air making him turn around to see a Beowolf howling near a building. Qrow flew down and landed on a glass dome to see a white man with a scorpion tail and a tall black man with a huge golden right arm that was twice the size of his left arm.

"So, Mr. Akande, what is your plan which this city here." chuckled the scorpion tail man. Akande turned to the man with a blank expression.

"I've chosen this city Tyrian because I know the Overwatch of this time would send a team here which Winston would mostly come here as well. He is the one who I want to fight and destroy the most. Only through battle do we evolve." Akande spoke. Tyrian chuckled again and clapped gleefully.

"Oooohohohohohoo. You sure have an excellent motive unlike Salem." Tyrian said. A man in black and white armor with a red glow walked up to the two and bowed in front of Akande.

"The test subjects are ready sir. Would you like to see them?" Said the man.

"Indeed, I would captain." Akande responded and the portal suddenly closed.

"It seems we've got a spy Akande." Tyrian chuckled as he looked up and saw a black crow which then flew off.

"Go after him then. I will go and see the test subjects." Akande said as he walked off.

"With pleasure." Tyrian said as he bolted out of the building and jumped high onto the side of a building and jumped off to chase Qrow.

"I'm coming for you bird man!" Tyrian cackled as he caught up to Qrow. He flew down and reverted back to his human form and pulled out his sword and swung it at the scorpion faunus who wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hmph...what a letdown. I might as well go and find Jack and the others." Qrow said as he walked off.

 _[39 minutes later]_

As Qrow walked to the refugee, he saw Jack out front. It seemed like he was guarding the entrance. Qrow waved from where he was and Jack waved back.

"Anything out of the ordinary out there?" Jack asked?

"Yea I got something for ya. Ever heard of a man named Acande?" Qrow responded.

"Akande Ogundimu? What about him?" Jack asked.

"Well it appears he is leading an army of soldiers at a museum or whatever. Also, his whole right arm was like twice his size. It was gold and the fist was huge. They also came through some sort of portal like we went through. One last thing, one of the queen's right-hand men are also here leading an army of Grimm to attack the city." Qrow explained

"Wait...did you say the fist was gold and nearly twice the size and an average hand." Jack asked as his eyes widened with fear.

"Well kind of yea." Qrow replied.

"Oh god... we need to find him now. We can't let him have that object he is wielding. The Doomfist can level skyscrapers." Jack said quickly.

"Hold up, I am still not done. I was listening in on what Akande and Tyrain were talking about until a soldier came up and told them that the ' test subjects ' were ready." Qrow said. Jack sighed and walked into the refugee with Qrow.

"Let's go tell Winston about your findings then. Although he won't like it one bit." Jack said. Qrow nodded as they walked off. A few buildings away, someone was watching what the two were doing. The person picked up their sniper rifle and walked off.

"Why does that man look like the younger version of him. I better go tell Morrison about this..." Said the sniper as they walked off. The person opened a door to that led to a staircase into the building and they walked down. A few minutes later, the sniper opened a door to see a man with a large scar going down his face.

"Morrison...I think we have an impersonator of your younger self." Said the sniper.

"I know...I saw him...he looks just like me when I was younger. My guess is that he has something to do with this new crisis. What do you think Ana?" said Morrison.

"He might be involved with the situation." said 76. Ana leaned down and picked up a nearly ruined newspaper. **(A/N: I'm gonna have young Jack Morrison to be Jack and Old Morrison as 76. As for Ana, I'll have Amari (Young Captain Amari) and Ana (Old Ana) )**

"Or we could be in the past...strangely." Ana said as she showed the newspaper date to 76 making him raise an eyebrow.

"If that was meant to be a joke then it's not a good one." Jack squinted.

"Well it could be possible. Who knows?" Ana said. Jack growled a bit and looked out the boarded-up window.

"We'll intercept them tomorrow. You get some rest. I'll take the first watch." Jack said as he picked up his HPR.

 _[to be continued...]_

?: It seems like we have a little problem evil queen...

?: What is it this time?

?: Apparently, we are intercepting another timeline...

?: Well what would you expect if the people of a future timeline entered the past? Something was bound to happen so we might as well get rid of the problem but who are the ones who entered this time space?

?: We have about 6 of them...4 are located where Tyrain and Akande are, 1 at Volskya, and 2 at King's Row.

?: Then I'll send my newest Grimm out to the field...I hope they'll enjoy their fun slaughtering them...


	4. Test Subjects Part 1

"What do you mean by 'the future', Winston?" Jack asked questionably.

"Uh, well...it's a bit complicated to explain sir. Mostly they must have traveled through a wormhole or maybe our wormhole device set off a chain reaction of portals in a different time in our dimension. Somehow these two are proving Einstein's theory of relativity. It's fascinating." Winston said. Jack sighed and put his hand on his head.

"This sh*t is getting too confusing. First the whole thing about Reinhardt and Remnant, but now people from the people and omnics from the future? This is ridiculous. Why do I feel like there's more to this? Like there is a bigger plot that we are not seeing. For now, we are just going to have to deal with Salem and her Grimm and find out what these 'test' subjects that Akande and Tyrain are going to use." Jack said.

"Well Orisa and I were going to go patrol around the refugee to see if any of these 'Grimm' you guys speak of are hanging around." Said Lucio.

"I'll join you two for back up." Jack said.

"You sure? I think you might need time to relax." Lucio said.

"There is no time to relax for a soldier unless they are dead. I'm coming with you two whether you like it or not." Jack replied.

Ok then." Lucio responded.

A few minutes later after getting their equipment ready, the three headed out of the refugee and started to patrol the streets around the refugee. Jack looked around and surveyed each street they passed with his HPR ready to fire. He sighed and continued walking with Orisa and Lucio.

"My scanners tell me that you are stressed Mr. Morrison." Orisa spoke.

"I'm fine." Jack growled.

"Sir, I request that you go back to base. You are deprived of sleep." Orisa responded

"I said I am fi..." Jack paused and looked behind him as he heard something passed them. "Orisa...put your shield down when I tell you." Jack aimed his HPR up and started to slowly walk forward a few feet and then stopped.

"NOW!" Jack ordered and fired a helix rocket at a corner of a building and two beings bolted from the building into the open. Orisa quickly put her shield down and used her fusion driver and fired a swarm of gunshots at the two. One of the two stopped and fired a shot from their gauntlet at Jack but was intercepted by a rocket a few feet away from Jack but the shockwave dragged him a couple feet back. Suddenly a man wearing mask with a red visor jumped out from the building behind him and landed and started firing at the being.

"Are you ok down there, sir?" Said a voice on Jack's headset.

"What? Who is this?" Jack asked.

"You and your team need to get out of here now." Said the voice. Jack growled and stood up and stood by the soldier and activated his tactical visor and started firing rounds of bullets at the two beings. The other being showed itself at the soldier's side and was about to swing its giant hammer but Jack then suddenly tackled the being and took a close look at the being.

"Ms. Valkyrie? No, you're not her." Jack said and came to the conclusion that this was one of the test subjects that Qrow was talking about. The test subject kneed Jack in the gut and then threw him off sending him tumbling a few feet away. Suddenly the air was filled with a loud bang followed by something crashing down onto the street like a meteor. As the smoke cleared, a man wearing a giant gauntlet on his right arm emerged from the smoke.

"Well it seems like you're here too Akande." Said the soldier.

"It would appear so that you two are here as well. Although I am not surprised Morrison, or should I say Soldier: 76. Do you like our new creations? They're called Grimm beings." Akande chuckled.

"You better call this attack off Akande. Or else there will be dues to pay." Said 76. Jack got up with a confused look. Did Akande just call the soldier 'Morrison'? That must be a coincidence.

To be continued in the final part of the Numbani arc, Chapter V – Capturing Numbani


	5. Major Update

**Major Update and Announcement**

 **Hey guys, Basthog here. I have a big problem and that has to do with the new Reinhardt short "Honor and Glory" that recently came out. So, as you all (or at least most of you) know my story starts off with the battle of Eichenwalde and so does the short. Now I am unsure whether to continue the story with how it is or I should just scrap it and restart from scratch. If I were to just change one chapter (as in chapter 1 from Remnant's Omnic and Crusader) then I would have to make changes to every other chapter in my series in order to have the story make sense. Now since I am a man of the people, I want to know what you guys want.**

 **Should I**

 **Continue the story with how it is.**

 **Restart the story from scratch.**

 **Try updating (minor or major changes) the existing chapters to match up with the new founded story**


	6. Update & Announcements

Hey guys, Bastzo here. Sorry that it has been so long since I last posted but I have 2-3 announcements to make as of this moment.

I am going to stop writing the current OverRemnant series, BUT I am rewriting it right now. It will still have the same story as before but with more chapters and more content as well for updated grammar (because I was horrible with it since I was a freshman in High school, but I digress.)

I am also making a new series that is just an Overwatch based story. I hope you will like it since I already have everything down for the story and I'm working on chapter 2.

Now I am not sure about it because I don't know if you guys will like it or not, but I am also working on a Fullmetal Alchemist x Fariy Tail crossover. Although that will be on my wattpad. Link will be in my bio.

Thank you all for reading. Ill seen you soon. ;)


End file.
